Better Then Me
by IlOvEgAaRa666
Summary: Naruto thinks that Sasuke deserves better then him so hes with Sai..a filler for who knew


Better Then Me  
Better Then Me-Hinder

I don't own this song but I do own the plot of this story.  
This takes place between when Naruto brakes up with Sasuke in who knew and is with Sai  
_**lyrics.**_

**flashbacking**

_**I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me**_  
Naruto looked at Sai while he was asleep. He couldn't believe how much Sasuke and Sai looked alike. Naruto really thought that he did the right thing after all Sasuke deserved so much better then him. Cause really he made Sasuke believe so many lies and the guilt is always there and the worst part is sometimes he thinks he sees Sasuke's pajamas on the edge of the bed. And he remembers what it felt like to be next to him.  
**(Flash Backing)  
Naruto sneezed cause he felt something tickling his nose. He opened his eyes to see Sasuke's bangs brushing against his face.  
"I'm glad your finally awake." Sasuke smirked.  
Naruto huffed. "Well its kinda hard to sleep with your hair in my face..."  
Sasuke laughed and kissed Naruto. "So what do you want to do today?"  
"I don't know the carnival is up and running today what about that? Damn you taste so sweet." He chuckled.**  
**(End Flash Backing)  
**Naruto rolled over and a tear feel down his cheek. "You deserve better..." Naruto whispered to his self.  
_**While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me**_  
Naruto was alone cause Sai was at work. So he was going through his stuff out of boredom and he found a box of old notes that Sasuke had wrote to him while on a business trip, along with all of the old pictures that Sasuke had been looking for.  
**(Flash Backing)  
"Hey Naruto?" Sasuke said while looking through the closet.  
Naruto walked in the room. "What? Why are you in the closet?"  
Sasuke looked up. "I'm looking for those pictures that you took when we were at the carnival. I want to put one of them up."  
Naruto tilted his head. "But you already have one of them up." Naruto picked up the picture frame sitting on the end table by the bed."  
"Well... Okay fine, my mom wants one and I can't find them..." Sasuke stood up and rubbed his face in Naruto's hair.  
"What the fuck are you doing you nut case, you?"  
"I love having your hair in my face." Sasuke kissed his neck lovingly.  
"And I still love how you taste." Naruto grinned and kissed Sasuke on the lips.  
(End Flash Backing)  
**Naruto through the box along with the pictures over his shoulder. "I bet he didn't know I loved his hair in my face..It always smelled so good." He sighed. "He's probably with someone better then me though... That's how it should be."  
"Which is how what should be?"  
Naruto turned around. "Oh... Hey Sai..." He turned back to going through everything.  
Sai sat down beside Naruto. "Which is how what should be? What were you talking about?"  
"Nothing... I was just talking to myself..."  
_**The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes**_  
Naruto curled up in his blankets. "Stupid fucking Sai leaving for a stupid fucking art convention." He got up and got more blankets. "Stupid bed is so freaking cold." Naruto soon fell asleep.  
**(Flash Backing)  
"Sasuke its over..I don't want to be with you no more."  
Sasuke watched Naruto walk towards Sai. "NARUTO! COME BACK. I love you..." He collapsed.  
Naruto turned around to see Sasuke kneeling in the dirt. Wait was he crying? "Sasuke it's over... Get over it..."  
Sasuke looked up. "Its not over... This can't be the end... We don't have a closure."  
"Whatever." Naruto turned on his heel and kept walking towards the face paint booth.  
(End Flash Backing)  
**Naruto woke up. "That fucking bastard was right. Damn it, why did he have to taste so good and have great freaking hair?"  
Naruto looked at the phone. But he didn't have the heart to call.  
Sai glared. "Either use the phone or let me make my freaking phone call!"  
"Fine heres the phone... Bitch much?" Naruto threw the phone at Sai.  
Naruto went to walk out but turned around and looked at Sai. "Sai?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I think you deserve better then me... Someone who ain't hooked on someone else." Naruto walked into his and Sai's room to start packing his things so he could be back with Sasuke.  
_**And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me) **_

Review Please!  
(Corrected By: Your Fucking Manager)


End file.
